1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an anti-slipped structure for a lipstick case and more particularly to a lipstick case lipstick body lift seat anti-slipped structure which can prevent a lipstick body loaded in a lift seat from slipping downward when a force is exerted during usage and provide steadiness when being used.
2. Background
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of a conventional lipstick case structure. A lipstick case 10 includes a lipstick case body 11, a smaller diameter guiding tube 111 is disposed on an upper section of the lipstick case body 11, and two lift dissected grooves 112 are disposed on the smaller diameter guiding tube 111. An outer tube 12 with two oppositely and concavely disposed spiral guiding grooves 121 on an inner wall of the outer tube 12 is sleeved on an outer side of the smaller diameter guiding tube 111 correspondingly. Two lift guiding columns 131 are protrudingly disposed on an outer wall of a lift seat 13 with an opening facing upward. The lift guiding columns 131 are sleeved into the lift dissected grooves 112 and engaged into the spiral guiding grooves 121. A lipstick body 14 is sleeved in the upwardly faced opening of the lift seat 13. When the lipstick case body 11 is turned and the lift guiding columns 131 of the lift seat 13 are driven by the lift dissected grooves 112 to move upward and downward in the spiral guiding grooves 121, the lipstick body 14 is carried by lift seat 13.
Conventional cleaning structures for absorbing and cleaning floating oil and substance on water surface are usually structurally formed as cleaning balls made of sponge material. Irregular holes inside the sponge are used for absorbing dirt floating on water surface.
However, in FIG. 1, no anti-slipped structure is disposed on the lift guiding columns 131 of the lift seat 13, the lift dissected grooves 112 and the spiral guiding grooves 121 for preventing the lift seat 13 from slipping downward. Therefore, when the exposed lipstick body 14 at an upper end of the lipstick case 10 is pressed by a downward pressure, the lift seat 13 with the loaded lipstick body 14 will slip downward along the lift dissected grooves 112 and the spiral guiding grooves 121 as indicated by an arrow in FIG. 1. The lipstick body 14 cannot be positioned securely and may be missed while slipping downward and it has to be pushed upward again and again. It is very convenient for users and is a major disadvantage of the conventional lipstick case structure.